Harry Potter and the Family Secrets
by carcar13
Summary: Im not that good at summaries, and if i wrote one it would suck, so just read the story, its good!


Harry Potter and the Family Secrets

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, or things in this fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 1 the Missing and the Found

Harry Potter a boy of 16 lays in his bed in his cousin Dudley's (his fat rude cousin) old room.

"Get up you lazy snot!" Harry's mean guardian, Uncle Vernon, hollered.

"I told you if your going to yell at my cooking then have someone else do it!" he hollered back furiously.

"That's not what I need you for boy!"

"C-c-c-o-o-m-m-m-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g-g!" Harry replied. Harry got up, put on his handy down jeans from Dudley that had to be custom made his cousin was so fat, and put on his plaid shirt that he found in their old pantry.

Suddenly, his snow white owl Hedwig flew into his room with a letter attached to his foot.

"Good job Hedwig." Said Harry. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately. Harry opened the letter and it read:

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I'm writing back from your letter. This is Ron. My mum wrote to Dumbledore to see if you could stay the rest of the summer at my house… YOU CAN COME! We'll be riding our broomsticks over to your house _**

**_at 11:00 at night so that your folk don't get mad. See ya then._**

**_Ron _**

**_P.S. We have a surprise for you!_**

Harry was so happy that he was going to the Weasly's that Harry danced to the muggle music playing in the kitchen. Harry hadn't danced since the Yule ball when he was a 4th year at Hogwarts.

"Where are you boy?" Asked Uncle Vernon.

"Coming!" Harry said in a happy tune.

Harry rushed down stairs to see what all of the screaming was about.

"Where did you put him?" Asked Uncle Vernon

"Where did I put who?" Replied Harry

"Dudley you idiot," Uncle Vernon cried with a most unpleasant look on his face," Dudley is gone!"

"I didn't put the fat load anywhere!" Screamed Harry not so happily this time.

"If you bring him back right now then we can forget about the whole thing." Said Uncle Vernon in a forced calm voice.

"But I didn't have anything to do with him, why would I want to have anything to do with him in the first place?" Said Harry

Harry stormed off before Uncle Vernon could respond.

When Harry walked into his room and looked out the window Harry saw the dark mark floating above their house

Harry then realized that meant Dudley was dead!

Harry danced more happily than before.

Harry stopped dancing when his lightning shaped scare on his forehead hurt more than ever before. Harry realized those were two signs that Voldemort was in Privet Drive or had just left Privet Drive.

Harry packed up his school stuff in his bag, clutched his wand and he was ready to search for Voldemort.

Harry dropped his bags out the window and he climbed down the house boards. He fell halfway down, but landed on a small pussy willow tree Aunt Petunia had planted. Harry quickly got up and slipped his invisibility cloak on that he inherited from his father.

Something fell out of the cloak; it was a note that had been sewn onto the hood of the coat. It was a letter from his mother and father, it read:

**_Dear sweet Harry,_**

**_This is your father. Both I and your mother are still alive! We are in hiding in the forest by the quiditch stadium that you and your friend Ron went to. Please come visit us A.S.A.P_**

**_Love,_**

**_Dad and Mom_**

Tears of joy came spilling out of Harry's eyes. His mom and dad were alive! He couldn't believe it. Harry totally blew off looking for Voldemort and went home to celebrate.

When Harry got back in the Dursley's house Harry went into the kitchen and said, "Aunt Petunia, can I tell you something in private?"

Unfortunately Uncle Vernon was standing only 2 feet away and said, "You aren't going to make her disappear too!"

"I- I'm fine Vernon."

To Harry's pleasure uncle Vernon actually listened to Aunt Petunia and Aunt Petunia followed Harry into his old room; the cupboard under the stairs.

"So what do you want?" Said Aunt Petunia.

"You know my mum and Dad…"

"Yes."

"Well, they're still alive."

"I know, but how did you find out?" Asked Aunt Petunia curiously.

"Well I inherited this cloak called the-"

"Invisibility cloak, I know that too." Aunt Petunia interrupted.

"Well there was a note attached to the hood and it was sewn on. The string must have worn out and broke. Wait, How do you know? And when were you going to tell me?" Said Harry.

"I was going to tell you when you graduated Hogwarts because that's what Professors McGonnogol and Dumbledore decided. I know because your sister wrote to me after they attacked you to ask me if you were O.K." Answered Aunt Petunia.

"So are you a witch?" Asked Harry.

"Harry, I am, but you must never tell Uncle Vernon, he would skin me alive!" She said as if someone was watching her.

"I, I always acted mean because I love your Uncle so very much. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Replied Harry

"One more thing Harry, I made Dudley disappear, god I hate that kid." Said Aunt Petunia. Both Harry and Aunt Petunia chuckled.

They both went back in the kitchen trying to hide their smirks. Then it struck Harry, why was there a dark mark above their house?

There was a moment's silence that was broken by Uncle Vernon realizing that Aunt Petunia was back without harm, "Oh your back! You must have fought the scoundrel off!" He said in great joy.

"Um, yes dear." Aunt Petunia replied.

Later, around 10:00 Harry went to bed. Suddenly Harry remembered the Weasleys were coming! So he got up, and realized he already had all of his stuff packed from before. So Harry waited by the window for them to come.

About 5 minutes later he heard a the wisp of traveling broomsticks by his yard, the Weasleys were there! Harry opened his window, and saw Ron, Fred, and George flying outside the window. Harry noticed that they had an extra broom floating in the air with a knitted bag tied to it.

"Well, come on already!" said Ron.

"How is that broom flying on its own?" Harry asked

Fred and George smirked and said, "Its our own creation, our fake wands were such a hit at our store, that happens to be doing great, we decided to make fake brooms. We had to use it, no broom can carry your weight and your bags, no offence."

"It sometimes goes off track, but one of us eventually gets it back." Ron says exhaustedly.

Harry picked up his bags and put them in the even larger bag on the broom. Harry jumped onto his firebolt and in seconds Harry flew off into the black midnight sky.


End file.
